De hombres y otras cosas
by hiilsu-weasley-granger
Summary: Que pasaria si la eztricta profesora de trasformaciones hablara sobre sexo a sus alumnas, no soy buena pa esto entren y lean


_-No, déjame ya no quiero verte mas- no podía parar de llorar y todo por culpa de él._

_-No me digas eso, no puedo cumplir eso que me pides-_

_-Si puedes, solo hazlo y olvídate de mí- cierro los ojos para no verlo más. _

_Como es capaz de provocar todos estos sentimientos y de no darse cuenta de que todo lo que necesito es que me deje sola o que me ame como yo lo amo. Como lo odio por ser tan terco y a la vez lo amo por ser tan perfecto; tan irresponsable y tan atento; tan insensible y al mismo tiempo tan tierno; tan malditamente él, si no fuera por todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, por todos aquellos hermosos momentos y por todo el amor que siento por él en este mismo instante estaría rumbo a la enfermería. _

_Pero no puedo; yo lo amo, por ser tan como es el. Una caricia me saca de mis pensamientos, son sus manos acariciando mi mejilla. Abro los ojos y me pierdo en ese inmenso mar azul. Siento sus dedos limpiando mis lágrimas. Y poco a poco se acerca a mí, sus labios tocan los míos, lento, pero con fuerza; con amor, pero con deseo. Es la sensación más maravillosa que jamás haya sentido. Fuegos artificiales, surcan el cielo estrellado de esa noche. En mi estomago no hay más que millones de mariposas revoloteando. Ya no existe nada. Solo estamos él y yo, yo y él como siempre ha tenido que ser._

_Se separa de mí. Me besa la frente. Mis parpados. Mis mejillas. Hasta otra vez llegar a mis labios. Es un beso corto pero dulce. Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra._

_-Te amo- se separa de mi y mira directamente a mis ojos. _

_No sé qué hacer. Ese azul es tan inmenso y hermoso. Sus caricias son tan torpes y delicadas; sus besos, inexpertos y deliciosos; su cuerpo, mal herido y perfecto. Lo vuelvo a besar. Pero no es como las anteriores veces, en este hay más deseo y entrega. Una de sus manos se coloca en mi cintura y me atrae asía él; la otra en mi cuello, enredándose en mi desastrosos cabello. Yo con movimientos torpes coloco mis manos en su pecho. Se siente fuerte. Mis manos pasan de sus pectorales marcados, a sus brazos, y luego a su espalda, pasando por su abdomen. No puedo creerlo. Sentir sus músculos tan bien formados me derrite y provoca una erupción en mi interior. _

_Pero no es suficiente tocarlo por encima de la ropa que trae, necesito sentirlo. Parece que opina lo mismo sobre mí y un instante los dos estamos desnudos, mirándonos. En nuestros ojos no hay más que amor combinado con el deseo y la lujuria que sienten nuestros cuerpos adolescentes. Se acerca a mí, me dice que quiere ser la primera persona en darme todo. Vuelvo a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Vuelve a limpiar mis lágrimas, se acerca y me besa._

_Esa noche hicimos el amor. Sin importarnos nada, ni nadie. La luna fue testigo de nuestro amor. Y así en la inmensidad de la noche nos quedamos dormidos. Uno junto al otro. Abrazados como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer el otro. Con el amor en el aire. Y el peligro a millones de kilómetros de ahí._

_Los primeros rayos de luz, golpean directamente contra mis parpados. Intento moverme, pero no puedo. Siento un brazo en mi cintura. Volteo a ver a quien pertenece tan perfecto brazo. Descubro que es el. Durmiendo tan plácidamente como solo él sabe. Acaricio ese cabello color fuego. Abre los ojos y me mira. Estira su mano y acaricia mis rizos. Se acerca a mí y me besa._

_-Buenos días amor-_

_Siento, una caricia en mi hombro. Se parece un poco a una sacudida. Pero no son sus manos ellas están en mi cara. La vuelvo a sentir pero esta vez escucho mi nombre………_

-Hermione, despierta- los ojos de la castaña se abre un poco.-Buenos días dormilona. Se nota que dormiste muy bien- saluda Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunta confundida Hermione, ya incorporándose de la cama.

-Porque doña Lavandería y su compinche Parvati, salieron cuchicheando que no parabas de decir el nombre de su Won-Won en tus sueños- Ginny le dio una mira picara, la cual se podía interpretar como: "me dices o te saco la sopa por mis métodos".

Por lo que Hermione opto por contarle lo sucedido en su sueño, antes de que se viera en la penosa situación de un interrogatorio por parte de su querida amiga Ginebra Weasley. Las expresiones de Ginny iban de la ternura, pasando por la sorpresa, hasta llegar a la picardía.

-¿Con que tuviste un sueño lujurioso con mi hermano?, y se supone que yo soy la cochina, mal pensada que te insita al mal. Y tú me sales con que tienes este tipo de sueños con mi hermanito. No lo puedo creer. La señorita Yo-no-hablo-de-sexo soñó que hacía el amor.- Ginny no salía de su asombro o eso intentaba a aparentar, porque sabía muy bien que aunque Hermione fuera muy reservada en ese tema, tenía sus momentos de apertura. Por el contrario Hermione se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, por todas las declaraciones que Ginny hacia sobre su sueño.

-Bien, ya entendí. Y por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 8, por eso te desperté. Como no bajabas Harry y el pelirrojo ardiente de tus sueños, se preocuparon por ti. Y como no pueden subir al dormitorio de las chicas me pidieron de favor que subiera y revisara que todo estuviera bien, pero veo que todo esta MUY bien…jajaja- Hermione palideció, cuando escucho el apodo que le puso Ginny a Ron y su comentario sarcástico. Sin contar que había dormido hora y media más de lo que ella se había impuesto. Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora era su turno de sonrojar a Ginny. _La venganza es dulce……_

-Y dime Ginn, ¿Qué acaso tú no has tenido este tipo de sueños con cierto moreno de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo?- Hermione sabía muy bien que en una ocasión lo tuvo ya que ella misma se lo había contado. Se parecían mucho los sueños, pero digamos que en el de Ginny había un poco mas de lujuria. Ginny se sonrojo un poco pero viendo lo que quería hacer su amiga se tranquilizo y lo tomo de lo más normal.

-Sí, he soñado con Harry y su ardiente cuerpo- confeso- y sabes, prefiero la realidad que los sueños- Ginny le mostró su lengua a modo de burla y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir se volteo y dijo unas últimas palabras- apúrate o nuestros queridos hombres, van a intentar subir por ti y no querrás que se enteren de nuestras platicas, a menos que pienses hacer realidad tu sueño- Ginny logro cerrar la puerta antes que la almohada de Hermione la golpeara de lleno en la cabeza.

Hermione se levanto, se dio un baño rápido y bajo con los demás. En la sala común estaban Harry y Ginny abrazados muy cómodamente y Ron con una cara, que más de enojo, era de aburrimiento.

-Buenos días Ron, ¿vamos a desayuna?- saludo Hermione sentándose a su lado en el sillón, sin saludar a Harry o Ginny.

-¿Y que nosotros no estamos o que?- pregunto Ginny, haciéndole Harry segunda.

-Sí, si están pero para que interrumpir un momento tan íntimo con un simple "buenos días", cuando se nota que ustedes tuvieron "muy" buenos días - Hermione enfatizo la palabra muy, logrando su cometido, sonrojar a Ginny.- y aparte se nota que ustedes ya comieron algo o me equivoco- Hermione tenia una mirada tan picara y malvada que hasta al mismo Voldemort le daría miedo.- y no solo hoy sino toda la semana desde el festejo del campeonato.

Hermione admiro su gran trabajo y se recalco en su cabeza, _Venganza….dulce venganza, a mi nadie me gana Ginebra. _Le mostró su lengua a Ginny a modo de burla. Logrando que le arrojaran un cojín. Gracias a Dios las lecciones el ED contaban con sesiones de esquivar hechizos, lo cual le sirvió para esquivar los cojines lanzados por Ginny. Al terminar su maniobra evasiva no pudo hacer mas que reírse, viendo que el ambiente estaba muy tenso prefirió romperlo.

-Bien, después de este pequeño saludo, porque no vamos a comer algo.- viendo que eso no sirvió de mucho intento despistar a Ron un poco- Ron vamos quita esa cara que tienes, solo estoy bromeando, a menos que estés celoso de que nadie te de unos buenos días como mereces. Si quieres yo puedo solucionar eso.- le dijo con una mirada un poco lujuriosa. Hubo un incomodo silencio. Hermione después de analizar lo dicho, entendió la situación. Esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse al darse cuenta, de lo desinhibida y atrevida que estaba siendo, así que trato de arreglarlo

-Digo…un beso….no….bueno si…..un beso…ya sabes….en la mejilla……solo como……amigos.

Viendo Ginny en el embrollo que estaba su amiga decidió intervenir, para sacarla de su apuro. Y de paso a su hermano.

-Bien ya entendimos Hermione. Vámonos, tengo mucha hambre. Hermione tengo que decirte algo importante, me acompañas.- Ginny se paro y se dirijo asía su amiga, la tomo de la mano y la jalo asía la salida de la sala común.

Después de tan bochornoso despertar. Los cuatro amigos desayunaban muy a gusto en la mesa de Griffyindor. Era una hermosa mañana para quedarse adentro del castillo por lo que decidieron salir a dar un paseo. Ginny no quiso incomodar a Harry ni a Hermione por lo que se adelanto un poco con su novio.

Mientras tanto había un muy incomodo silencio entre Ron y Hermione. Después del envenenamiento de este y la distancia que tuvieron por el tórrido romance con Lavander, había un poco de distancia entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos lo soportaba. Pero Ron decidió dar el primer paso.

-¿Y como te ha ido?- dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Bien gracias- Hermione no se sentía muy comida, así que trato de hablar lo menos con el.

-¿Y que tal Cormac?- esta vez volteo a verle la cara.

-¿Qué con Cormac?- Hermione lo volteo a ver. Logrando que sus miradas se cruzaran y sonrojándose los dos.

-No se, ¿Te trata bien?, ¿Es buen novio?, ¿Besa mejor que Krum?-Ron dijo sin pensar esa ultima pregunta.

-¿Y tu como sabes que me besé con Viktor?- la conversación subía un poco de tono- y a ti que te interesa quien besa mejor, yo sabre con quien me beso.

-Pues fíjate que si me interesa, porque es tal Vicky es 3 años mayor que tu y se puede aprovechar de ti. Y el pulpo de Cormac es un……PULPO-

-gracias por tu preocupación Ronald, pero ¿Adivina que?. SE ME CUIDAR Y MUY BIEN.

-pues no se nota- bufido de Ron y Hermione- andando con hombres mayores.

Ginny y Harry no supieron lo que paso pero al voltear para hablar un poco con los otros dos, solo alcanzaron a ver a una Hermione muy disgustada dirigiéndose al castillo y a Ron acariciando su mejilla la cual tenía roja. Ginny le do una mirada asesina. Se despidió de Harry y fue tras Hermione. Sin antes decirle una palabra malsonante a su querido hermano.

-¿Y ahorra que hice?- Ron le preguntaba a Harry mientras estos veían irse a sus dos chicas.(aunque Ron no lo aceptara en voz alta)

Hermione caminaba maldiciendo por lo bajo a Ron. _Como se atreve ese estupido hijo de…..no hay porque insultar a al señora Weasley ella no tiene la culpa de que su hijo se un completo estupido que no sabe la diferencia entre su querida Lavandería, jaja le agradeceré a Ginny por tan magnifico apodo "Lavandería" ¿Por qué? Jaja porque solo se la pasa restregando sus manos en el lavadero de los hombres jajaj… hablando de Ginny, que raro que Ron supiera lo de mi beso con Viktor la única que sabía eso era……GINEBRA MOLLY Weasley!!! Me las va a pagar como se le ocurre decirle eso a mi Ron…..dije "mi"…. Bueno si es mío pero……arrggg!!! no ahorita no pienses en eso…….auch!!!!_

-fíjate por donde vas. Tarado- Hermione iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba. Como todos en el castillo sabían muy bien que no hay que meterse con Hermione Granger en momentos de análisis, mejor se quitaban del paso.

-Disculpe, señorita Granger- Hermione levanto la cabeza y podría decirse que no había distinción entre su color y el de Sir Nicholas. No podía creer que acababa de insultar a su maestra, su mentora, amiga, confidente….

-Hermione….por fin….te al...alcan…alcance-Ginny lego cogiendo hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres. Después de una gran boconada de aire, reparo que Hermione estaba muy pálida y Minerva la veía con una mirada acusadora- ¿que tienes Herms?, respira te estas poniendo morada.

-Señorita Weasley, no hace falta que se preocupe tanto por su querida amiga. Y ya que las veo. Tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes y sus demás compañeras de 5º, 6º y 7º, las veo en 5 minutos en el salón de transformaciones. Hasta luego- Minerva se va dejan a Hermione todavía pálida y a Ginny un poco confundida.

Después de que Hermione hubiera regresado a su color y le contara a Ginny lo que paso. Se fueron directo al aula de transformaciones, al entrar vieron que ya estaban ahí sus demás compañeras de casa.

-Comencemos con esto.-tomo una bocana y prosiguió- las he citado para hablar de un tema que involucra a todos en este colegio. Bien como se habrán dado cuenta muchas de ustedes sus queridas hormonas están provocando que en todo el colegio haya un revuelo de feromonas. –Hubo un murmullo general cuando todas comprendieron a donde iba a llegar esa conversación- bien, creo que todas ya comprendieron que les voy a hablar de sexo y algunos métodos anticonceptivos.

-Jajaja- la risa de Lavander se escucho fuerte y clara- usted, La dama de la seriedad. Aquella que es virgen a su edad. Nos va a dar consejos sobre el sexo. Jaja no me haga reír-

Ginny y Minerva, estaban a punto de lanzarle un hechizo silenciador pero Hermione fue más rápida, en contestarle.

-Claro alguien con tu experiencia no necesita clases de sexo. O dime Lavander ¿a cuantos te has tirado? O mejor dicho ¿cantos no cayeron en tu red y fueron capases de zafarse de ti? , déjame me acuerdo de algunos.- Hermione se puso la mano en la cabeza, y fingía que pensaba- a ya se creo que uno de ellos es Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué no es tu novio? A no ya me acorde, te corto porque eres una…..- Hermione se contuvo de decir la palabrota porque recordó que estaba enfrente de alumnas de menor grado y de su profesora.- y el otro es Harry Potter, si Ginny tu crees no solo se quería tirar a tu hermano sino también a tu novio. Pero no te preocupes Ginny creo que te tiene mas miedo a ti a que al mismísimo Voldemort.- hubo un silencio incomodo después del nombramiento del Tom Riddle- lo bueno que nuestros chicos son los suficiente inteligentes para no caer en las garras de una arpía como esta.

-Sangre su….- Lavander estaba a punto de insultar a Hermione pero no pudo terminar.

-Termina la frase para tener una razón más para embrujarte- la reto Ginny. La cual tenía su varita debajo del cuello de Lavander.

-Ginny, me algas que me quieras defender. Pero gracias yo puedo sola con esto.-Ginny bajo la varita y se fue a sentar al pupitre en el que estaba sentada.- bien Lavander, que me estabas diciendo, que no te escuche.

-Sangre sucia- escupió- eso eres una sangre sucia.

-Lavander, Lavander. Pensé que eras mas inteligente pero veo que no. Después de que te he salvado tu asqueroso trasero unas 5 veces me lo agradeces así. Te crees mejor que yo. No me importa, fíjate que si soy una Sangre Sucia y soy mucho mejor que tu, pero yo no necesito estar por todos los correros mostrando que lo soy. En cambio tu parases que cada adquisición nueva del sexo opuesto,………mejor me callo y dejo a la profesora seguir.

Todas se quedaron impactadas con las declaraciones de Hermione pero nadie dijo nada.

-continuando con lo dicho. Últimamente he notado que todas ustedes han estado tras un chico.

-Verdad Hermione- decía Ginny a lo bajo.

-y no solo van tras el, también lo seducen y lo conquistan.- prosiguió

-y otras cuanta tiene sueños eróticos-Minerva fingió no escuchar el ultimo comentario de Ginny.

-por lo que el profesor Dumbledore me pido de favor enseñarles el método anticonceptivo mas eficiente. Es un simple hechizo que se realiza todas las mañanas cuando uno esta en su periodo más fértil. Se da una vuelta sobre su cabeza con la varita y se pronuncia "_Ad __Cautelum__"._

La mayoria de las presentes ya conocian ese metodo, y otras como Hermione preferian los metodos muggles.

-profesora, no se usted conosca algun metodo muggle.-la profesora nego con la cabeza-bueno esque solo tenia la duda de que si los metodos muggles son eficientes para nosotros.

-a que metodo te refieres-todas las presentes que no tuvieran nada que ver con lo muggles, se quedaron muy atentas a donde lleva la conversacion Hermione.

-bueno....este........como......decirlo- Hermione no penso que tendria que llegar a tanto pero viendo que no lo conocia su maestra lo dijo- se llama condon- esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo y con la mirada gacha.

-como dijo señorita Granger- pregunto Minerva. Ginny sabia a que se referia su amiga y viendo que no iba a decir nada la ayudo.

-dijo "condon", es un metodo un poco mas practico. Herms porque no lo explicas tu-Hermione se puso muy roja. Viendo Ginny la reaccion de esta se acerco a su amiga y le dijo un poco mas bajo tratando que solo escuchara ella.- hay no te agas la que no sabe. Pero bien que hace unas semanas lo qeurias usar verdad.- Estaves el color de Hermione fue mas parecido al de un fantasma. Minerva alcanzo a escuchar un poco de esto pero no dijo nada.

-bien señorita Granger porque no nos dice como se utiliza ese "condon"-mando la profesora.

-bueno....vera.....-dio un largo suspiro y maldijo a Ginny por 3 ves en el dia-el condon.....se usa.......antes del.........coito.-explico.

-¿entonces el condon se pone antes del acto sexual?- curioso Minerva

-no....especificamente.-prosiguio Hermione. Ginny ya se estaba artando un poco del comportamiento tan infantil de su amiga asi que decidio explicarlo ella.

-Hay Hermione parese como si fuera algo malo. Mejor yo lo explico. Bien el condon, como bien dijo Hermione se pone antes de que te penetren.-

-Señorita Weasley. Mas respeto- demando Minerva

-¿Qué?, profesora a sus cosas hay que llamarlas porsu nombre. Como iba diciendo, el condon se le pone al hombre, en su.....en su....-Ginny lanzo una mirada a la parte de la entrepierna de un esqueleto que se encontraba ahi.-ya saben en su "amigo".

-JAJAJA, Ginny dilo bien. Como acabas de decir sus cosa por su te agas la inocente en la mañana bien que sabias su nombre-la retaba Hermione por lo bajo.

-bueno a su miembro erecto, antes de que se lleve acabo el coito.- finalizo Ginny.-contenta-le susurro a Hermione por lo bajo.

-Satisfecha diria yo.- la reto Hermione

-Bien, veo que los muggles no se handan con jueguitos. Despues de estos consejos creo que es hora de que todas se vallan a dormir. Buenas noches.- todas las presentes se levantaron de sus asientos. Y comensaron a desfilar por la puerta del salon.- Senoritas Weasley y Granger. No se vallan aun. Tengo que decirles unas cuantas cosas despues de su conportamiento de esta tarde.- las dos aludidas se volvieron a sentar en ss respesctivos lugares.

Hermione temia lo peor, despues de haberla insultado y su comentario sobre el condon. N queria ni imaginar lo que le esperaba. Ginny no estab mejor ya que ella habia sido la que le dijo que no se alarmara por cualquier cosa. Minerva se moria de la risa al ver las dos caras de sus aluamnas. _Si supieran de lo que vamos a hablar... _

-¿Conque Hermione has tenido siertos pensamientos lujoriosos asia cierto mejor amigo pelirrojo?- Hermione se puso palida, pero al ver la mirada picara de su mentora se relajo un poco- y tu Ginny como que enfrente de mi no puedes decir "pene" y cuando averguenzas a tu querida cuñada si.- Minerva se empezo a reir a mandibula abierta. Esto se devia mas por las caras de las chicas que por los comentarios echos.

Minerva sabia muy bien que a Hermione le gustaba su querido amigo Ron Weasley y del tan amplio vocabulario de Ginny. Tambien sabia que estaba proibido hablar de esas cosas amenos que fuera un conversacion privada en su despacho. Pero despues de tan interesante platica con sus alumnas, y de alguna que otra palabra entre Hermione y Ginny porque no hablar con las dos de una vez.

-Jajaja....disculpen...pero tendrian que ver su caras- Hermione volteo a ver a Ginny y Ginny a ella, las dos l ver la expresion de espanto de la otra se empezarona a reir. Y rompieron tan vergonsoso silencio que habia.- bueno ya que las dos estan mas calmadas porque no halamos un poco mas de chicos.

Hermione sabia muy bien que Minerva podria ser la profesora mas estricta de todo Hogwarts, pero tambien sabia que cuando de platica de chicas y consejos para con los chicos era de lo mas abierta. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

-haber empesemos. Herms porque no me cuentas de ese sueño que tuviste.-

-¿Como sabe del sueño?- pregunto Ginny

-Que me haga la sorda no quiere decir que no escucho los comentarios que hacen- les quiño un ojo.

-Bueno vera, soñe que hacia "eso" con Ron-dijo un poco apena, pero viendo que las otras dos le miravan amenazantemente cambio.- ya...esta bien soñe que tenia relaciones con Ron...-solto un gran suspiro.

-¿Yyyyy?¿que tal fue?¿lo tocaste?¿era grande?.-curioso Ginny.

-Ginebra se supone que ya paso tu turno de molestarme.-

-si pero en ese momento no se me ocurrio ninguna preguta-

-pero me estas diciendo que quieres saber como soñe a TU hermano.-

-mmmmm.....SI.-

-Ella no es la unica curiosa, yo tambien quiero saber que tal fue.-se metio Minerva

-Pues bueno...fue....como decirlo......MARAVILLOSO.....creo que fue lo mas bello, fue tan tierno, tan amoroso, TAN GRANDE.-

-jajaja, y tu como sabes que es GRANDE mi hermano.-

-Ginny, diimos que no ibamos a decir nada sobre, la mirada indiscreta de Hermione a esa parte de la anatomia de tu hermano

-QUEEEEE!!!!.....ustedes...ustedes......pero no.....yo no.......como......

-deja de valvucear y admitelo.

-ja como si fuera tan facil. Poruqe mejor tu no vas y admites enfrente de Ron las cosas que hacen tu y Harry cuando no estamos presenten

Esta vez fue el turno de Minerva de sorprenderse-QUEEEEE!!!!! como que Harry anda contig, ¿desde cuando?

-Desde que ganamos la Copa

-Y hubieras visto Minerva, chico beso que se dieron esos dos. Casi casi parecia transfucion de tripas

-¿Transque?

-Transfucion, es una operacion muggle donde una parte del cuerpo de se pone en otra persona

-bueno, siguiendo con que el Niño que Vivio ya tiene novia

-jaja creo que ya no va a ser el niño que vivio

-Porque lo dices Herms

-Porque no muchos, estan con Ginny y viven para contarlo

-Jaja que gracios Hermione.

-Creo que me afecta estar tanto tiempo con tu hermana, pero en fin. Y de donde surgio esta platica Minerva

-De su muy querido profesor Dumbledore.....aja

-como, ¿esto fue idea del director?

-si Ginny, el muy inteligente de tu director, mando a todo los jefes de casa a hablar con su alumnos sobre metodos antocpcetivos.

-como, ¿va a tener esta platica tambien con los chicos?

-buena pregunta Hermione.-Minerva se guiro a otro lugar para revisar su reloj.-o ya es la hora de la comida mejor se van, no querran que Harry y Ron se preocupen por ustdess verdad

-si mejor nos vamos Herms, amenos que quieras ver la escuela patas ariba..jaja

-una ultima cosa chicas.

-que ocurre Profesora.-Hermione ya tomaba la pose de alumna ejemplar.

-¿Que echizo pensabas utilisar con Lavander, Ginny?

-aaa, un Mocomurcielo mi especialidad. Son muy buenos para dar una leccion.

-Profesora nos retiramos, creo que tiene asuntos que resolver.- las dos chicas salieron por la puerta muy felices despues de tan amena platica con siu profesora de Transformciones

-Albus, como que tambin tengo que hablar con los chikos sobre esto.

-Si Minerva como jefa de la casa tienes que informar a todos tus alumnos.

-¿Pero, no seria mas conveniente que lo hablara un hombre?

-Sin peros Minerva. Creo que hoy tuviste la platica con las chicas. Por lo que espero que mañana la tengas con los chicos. Hasta luego profesora.

-Adios señor director-Minerva estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del despacho cuando se volvio.- una ultima cosa Albus....¡¡MOCOMURCIELAGO!!

El profesor Albus Dumbledore nunca hubiera imaginada que una colega, amiga y confidente le pudiera hacer algo asi. Pero aprendio su leccion, cuando de Sexo a Minerva McGonagall no hay que hablar.....n_n

* * *

Bien Porfin termine este One-shot, jaja me tarde años pero porfin lo acabe y aqui esta.

Bueno unos ultimos comentarios

**Esta son la mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos aqui...Tan Tan!!!!! *APLAUSOS*  
****QUE LE SOPLE, QUE LE SOPLE  
****¡¡¡MORDIDAD....MORDIDAD!!!!  
WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
FELIZ CUMPLE A GRANGERWEASLEY (MARLA PA LOS CUATES n_n) niña espero que te la pases super en este dia, jaja beso abrazos  
-ALGUIEN SOLISITO A UN STRIPPER-aparece Ron, vistiendo una traje todo mono.-AVER DONDE ESTA LA CUMPLEAÑERA (jaja te consegui que Ron te bailara), QUE COMIENSE LA MUSICA.......**

**Bueno Marla tu sabes como termina esa historia jaja, muchas felicidades y espero que Dios te bendiga en todo lo que agas y que cuide de todos tus seres queridos**

**Lilli se que lo que hise no tiene perdon, pero vieras uno que esta tan ocupada, disculpa por no cumplir lo que dije pero mira lo termine *w* jaja bueno espero tu critica**

Se terminarn los anuncios me voy, no sin antes recordarles que un comentario alegra el dia de cualquier escritor.

Y dejo unas cuanta ranas y cervesas de amntequilla para que siga la fiesta

HiiLzSU


End file.
